legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
90s Kid
90s Kid '''or known later as 90s Dude''' (real name Evelyn) is a member of the Atop the Fourth Wall crew used by Linkara to show how people in the 90's acted and what they liked. His catch phrase is a loud, held-out "DUUUUUUUUUDE!", usually accompanied by Nirvana's Smells Like Teen Spirit. He wears a shirt saying "what you see is what you get" (abbreviated as WYSIWYG) a popular phrase during the 90's. 90's Kid is a huge fan of guns, namely their size and destructive power. He loves pouches, especially when they're useless. He loves the artwork of Rob Liefeld, the Youngblood series, and anything from the comics company Image. He even did a review of one of its comics for his guest episode of Atop the Fourth Wall while Linkara was kidnapped by Lord Vyce."Freak Force #1" http://atopfourthwall.blogspot.com/2010/06/freak-force-1.html He is surprisingly adept at upgrading the weapons in Linkara's arsenal as he was seen upgrading the chaingun before the battle with Lord Vyce."Superman: Distant Fires" http://atopfourthwall.blogspot.com/2011/02/superman-distant-fires.html"Doctor Who Classics" http://atopfourthwall.blogspot.com/2011/02/double-feature.html He may be behind some of the other upgrades to Linkara's physical weapon arsenal, though not his Morpher or Magic Gun. It was revealed in the 'Planet of the Symbiotes' review that it has really been the Entity in 90's kid's form, since he provided a perfect cover - he's so innocently moronic that no-one would suspect him of anything. It is unknown when he was replaced. He has since returned, having apparently been polishing his Collector's Edition issues of Bloodgun when he was taken. In the Rock N' Roll #31 review, 90's Kid appears during the review twice, doing his usual thing. After the credits, Holokara appears and asks 90's Kid to stop coming on his show and interrupting. 90's Kid begins talking about how it's not a big deal, as the fans love watching him. But before he can finish talking, Holokara shoves his hand into 90's Kid's chest, grabbing his heart. He then says the fans do not watch for him, and that the next time 90's Kid tries to interrupt, he won't let go of his heart until it stops beating. Holokara then walks away, leaving 90's Kid visibly shaken. Meister Of War Write the first section of your page here. Trivia *90's Kid is the only storyline-prone character who has been used as a running gag. *90's Kid is also the only one other than Linkara to use the magic gun in combat. *90's Kid also has a secret love for Care Bears, as he can be seen singing "Carealot" after the Entity's death. This is further supported when he mentions Care Bears characters while dazed in the opening of "Batman: Jazz" after the events of the previous episode. *Some believed that 90's Kid was still somehow possessed by the Entity, thought it was extremely unlikely, as the King of Worms stated the Entity was killed, and Vyce was seen working with 90's Kid at the end of The Trial of Peter Parker, something he would never do if he even thought 90's Kid might be the Entity. Notes Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Internet Stars Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Humans Category:Spectacled Characters Category:Gun Users Category:The AT4W Crew Category:Sidekicks Category:Characters hailing from the Atop The 4th wall Universe Category:Characters taken by The Entity Category:Funniest Characters Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:V Crusaders appearing in Meister of War Category:The V Crusaders Category:Future Members of The V Crusaders Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:The Omega League's Allies Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Lewis Lovhaug Category:Heroes in Meister of War Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Characters favorite by Darthnecrozma666 Category:Alliance of Heroes